


Sex In The Air

by Alien_Writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Confusion, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I saw a sex pollen tag, I wrote a fic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Strangers Having Sex, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, i looked it up, lots of fucking, lots of people having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Writes/pseuds/Alien_Writes
Summary: In an attempt to create a new medication to combat a new virus ravaging the villages, Sakura unwittingly unleashes an entirely different threat on Konoha. Now, all the ninja that are left in Konoha are turning into sex crazed maniacs. All of them except Sakura and a certain masked shinobi that is.





	1. How Sakura Started The Sexocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha....what am I doing? Posting a fic like this when I have so many in progress? I must be out of my mind and maybe I am. But I saw a 'Sex Pollen' tag a long ass time ago and I've been wanting to write this ever since. Because, what could be more fun than forcing characters into sexual situations while also keeping the two people I want to be banging apart?

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

Sakura took her safety glasses off and sighed as she squeezed her tired eyes shut. For the past fourteen hours, she had been stuck in the lab, hunched over a microscope while mixing various solutions and testing them in the petri dishes. So far, none of the mixtures she had come up with seemed to combat the bacteria in the dish. Which meant, attempt number 70 had failed. 

   
 

With a groan, she sat up straight and leaned her head to the side, popping her neck and spine. From across the lab, her coworker and supervisor scowled. “It’s not good for you to pop your neck like that,” Shizune said, stripping her sterile gloves from her hands before tossing them in the nearest bio-hazard container. 

   
 

“Yeah, neither is having a stiff neck. Any luck?” Sakura spun on her stool, tugging at her own gloves. She balled them up and reached over to deposit them alongside Shizune’s discarded pair. 

   
 

The woman shook her head, a strand of black hair falling from her bun. “Unfortunately, no. And I think I should quit before I get too frustrated.” 

   
 

They had been working nonstop for the past five days and Sakura was sure they were way past frustration by now. But she knew it would do no good to admit defeat. The citizens of Konoha were depending on them. She knew they were close to a break through. She could almost taste it. 

   
 

“You should get some rest,” Shizune suggested, turning her microscope light off with a click of the switch. “Eye strain is a serious threat when you spend all day staring into a microscope.” 

 

“I know. I just want to try one more and then I’ll call it quits for the night.” She stretched again, lifting her arms over her head. “But I do need a snack.” 

  
 

Shizune scowled and for a second, Sakura was afraid the woman would make her stop for the night. But with a small sigh, she nodded and held the door open for them both. At the end of the hall, the two went their separate ways with a quick goodbye. Sakura headed into the break room to wash her hands and pick out a soda and bag of chips. She sat at the table and shook her head. 

   
 

For the past month, a virus had spread quickly through Suna, targeting mostly children, elderly, and those that were immunocompromised. It moved fast through the village and the elders suspected biological warfare. The virus acted like the flu with a lot of the same symptoms, but it seemed that no one else was affected. Shizune speculated that the shinobi had been shot up with every vaccine imaginable that they had built up an immunity. 

   
 

But, for the life of them, they couldn’t figure out  _which_  vaccine fought the virus off. A week ago, Naruto had rounded up everyone that could be affected and moved them out of the village for quarantine after Suna had sent word of the virus, just in case those responsible tried to attack Konoha. Thankfully, Yamato had quickly built up a small, hidden sanctuary deep in the forest where a team of shinobi could keep watch while the medic nin worked on an antibiotic and vaccine.

   
 

It was eerie seeing the streets of the village so desolate. It seemed all that was left inside the walls were enough shinobi to patrol and those that needed to stay behind to help. Sakura was just glad that all of the families with children hadn't put up too much of a fight and moved to the sanctuary.  

   
 

As she popped the last potato chip into her mouth, she crumpled the bag and tossed it into the trash. Though the snack could hardly be considered healthy, it had given her a whole new vigor and she was ready to try again.  

   
 

But, after only an hour, the same sense of defeat crept back up her spine, pulling at the muscles at the back of her neck and head. At a quarter to ten, she gave up and packed away her supplies. After five days of working tirelessly, she and Shizune had only managed to create three possible vaccinations. The fourth, a small bottle that Sakura had been working on all night, sat innocently on the lab table.  

   
 

She stifled a yawn and packed up her microscope, cleaning everything she had touched with the proper disinfectants. She packed away the petri dishes and the test tube rack back into the proper fridges before turning to her microscope. With another yawn, she reached back and flipped the switch, her fingers tugging on the cord. “Stupid thing,” she grumbled, pulling it harder until it came free from where it had been wedged between the wall and the desk. 

   
 

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the cord knocked into the little, glass phial that she had corked only minutes ago. It rolled along the length of the desk before falling off the edge and right into her purse that sat innocently on the floor. 

   
 

Sakura gave a look see around the lab to make sure everything was properly put away. Exhaustion wrapped itself around her body and she shuddered at the tension headache making itself known in her skull. She had been so hopeful that morning coming into the lab, and with each solution they came up with, her hopes were dashed against the rocks. “Maybe tomorrow,” she mumbled to herself.  

   
 

She grabbed her purse from the floor and turned the laboratory lights off with her elbow before pushing through the door. As she strolled out of the hospital, into the streets and toward her apartment, she had no idea that the little glass phial in her purse had cracked open. As she strolled along the path, drops of the solution rained down from the hole in the side of her purse and fell onto the bed of flowers planted outside the hospital steps.  

   
 

The flowers shuddered under the droplets but did not die. In fact, the complete opposite occurred.  

   
 

And while Sakura was busy back at home, showering and having a quick, late night meal before bed, the lovely spring flowers that had only blossomed a few days prior, began to pollinate at an alarming rate.  

 

* * *

 


	2. How Sakura Helps Ino Get Her Groove Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my science. This is in no way meant to be accurate. I don't know what goes into creating vaccines for viruses or diseases and that shows. Just sit back, accept it for what it is, and enjoy some spontaneous shinobi sex.

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

“I think this might work,” Shizune said with a grin, her face barely an inch above the eyepiece of the microscope at Sakura’s lab table. “The antigens are responding to the infected cells!”  

 

“I know! I couldn’t believe it when I saw it!” Sakura danced from one foot to the other, beyond excited that they were finally making headway in this. “We need to test it and I think there are a few healthy adults who have already volunteered. If it works, the village will be back to normal in no time!”  

 

“I agree. I’ll take over from here. You’ve worked hard the last two weeks, Sakura. Enjoy the next few days off.” 

 

While Shizune's offer was like music to her ears, Sakura was a bit apprehensive about taking a break just yet. She frowned and glanced from the woman down to the slide under the microscope. “Are you sure? I can help with the trials--" 

 

“Sakura,” the woman said with a laugh, shaking her head. “You’ve already put in double the man hours than anyone in the village. Go rest. Once the trials are finished, we will need help transferring the population back in and administering the vaccine.” 

 

With a nod, Sakura gathered her things and clocked out for the day. It felt strange leaving the hospital. The building had basically become her second home the last week and no matter how frustrated her mission had made her, she was still restless about it. Sitting at home would do no good for her. But she was desperate for a hot bath and maybe a glass of wine before she came returned to her work.  

 

Tomorrow, she would go to Naruto and see what else he needed her to do. Surely, he had some tasks that could occupy her mind until this whole ordeal blew over.  

 

So caught up in her thoughts, Sakura didn’t see the figure rounding the corner of the building the same time she did and she ran face first into them. Her chin smashed against the zipper of a familiar, green jonin vest and she stumbled back quickly. A pair of hands reached out and took her by the elbows to steady her and she blinked up at Kakashi's face. “Kakashi-sensei! You scared me!”  

 

“I’m not that bad looking am I?” he asked with a teasing tone.  

 

Sakura scowled up at him and brushed the front of her medic uniform off. She ignored his question. “You shouldn’t be sneaking around corners like that. Its creepy.”

  

He chuckled and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, the bit of his face that she could see looking quite apologetic. “You’re absolutely right. Next time, I’ll be sure to make myself known before walking around corners.” He paused as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I was just going to see Shizune. Naruto wants an update on the progress.” 

 

Sakura sighed and dropped her hands to her side. “We think we’ve found a decent vaccine. Once we're sure it works, it'll only be a matter of time before the others can come back.” 

 

“Well, that  _sounds_ like good news, so why do you look so glum?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at her. She couldn’t help thinking of a confused puppy when he did that and she bit the inside of her lip.  

 

“Shizune sent me home to rest. Which is why I’m heading out the door right now." 

 

She shook the hair from her eyes and watched him rock back on his heels, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his pants. “Ah,” he said with a nod. “I think you’re the only person I know who would be upset about having a day off.” 

 

“Yeah, well, unlike  _some_ people,” she said, pointing a finger to his chest as she stepped around him. “I’m not lazy.”  

 

He put a hand to his chest, feigning heart ache. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m at the hospital after a burn like that.”  

 

Sakura found herself laughing at his antics and the sound was foreign to her ears. Since this outbreak of the virus, she had little reason to laugh. It was nice to find something funny again. Shaking her head, she spun on her heels and waved to him over her shoulder. “Goodbye, Kakashi.” 

 

“You leave a man wounded? So cruel, Sakura.”  

 

She glanced back at him, the sight of the smirk lifting the corner of his mask making her heart skip half a beat. He took a step backward on his heel, watching her leave and she turned to face forward once more. Their little flirt had distracted her so well that she hadn’t noticed the sudden abundance of flowers across the lawn of the hospital where just the night before, there had only been a few sprouts.  

 

Bright petals of pink, purple, fuchsia and white swayed gently in the breeze and if Sakura could understand what the flowers were saying to one another, she’d be quite appalled at how filthy they were. But, as it were, she was too focused on the thought of Kakashi openly flirting with her to notice much of anything else. 

 

For the past 6 months, she and her former sensei had a sort of back and forth, will they/won't they type of relationship. It all started one night at the bar. Everyone was there to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Naruto becoming Hokage…well, everyone except  _one person._  Sasuke's absence had made Sakura miserable the majority of the night.  

 

None of the friends present that night seemed to notice, too busy drinking, laughing and celebrating as they should. It had been Kakashi who sat next to her at the bar, cheering her up with cheesy jokes and one liners until closing time. From that moment, he never failed to make her smile.  

 

And eventually, her smiles turned into blushes and the laughter turned into butterflies. He knew none of this, of course. Sakura figured he was only trying to make her feel better and wasn’t interested in pursuing anything more than that with her. It didn’t stop her from enjoying the moments he did flirt with her though.  

 

And just like all the other times, seeing him today put a bounce in her step. She hurried up the steps to the apartment she and Ino shared above her parent's flower shop. The same flowers that sat in elaborate, beautiful arrangements in the front windows of the Yamanaka florist were the same exact kind that grew out in front of the hospital.  

 

And they were being just as naughty.  

 

Sakura slipped in the front door and called out to her roommate. “Ino! I’m home early!” It was better to announce her arrival just in case the blonde felt the need to traipse about their apartment in the nude. It was a mistake Sakura had made only once. She knew better now.  

 

But, no naked Ino and no response came from inside the space. Sakura frowned. She knew Ino would be home today. They had discussed it last night before retiring to bed.  

 

“Ino?” 

 

“Out here,” came a strange, muffled voice that turned Sakura's attention away from the apartment to a small balcony that looked over the front of the flower shop. Beneath the wrought iron railing, the bright, red and white striped canvas awning stretched. The Yamanaka name was painted on in blue letters that had faded from the elements over the last few years.  

 

From where Sakura stood at the front door, she could see a pair of bare legs resting along the railing with the ankles crossed. She hurried to the sliding door and poked her head out. Sitting at the small patio table, Ino had a damp cloth over her face, a cigarette in one hand that was collecting quite a bit of ash at the tip and an empty wine glass next to her. Sakura frowned.  

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Hmm?” The blonde asked, pulling the cloth from her face. Her usual milky, pale face was flushed a bright pink. Stray strands of blonde hair stuck to her damp forehead and she swiped at them with the cloth. “I’m fine. I’m just really… _hot_.” 

 

“Do you have a fever?” Sakura reached for her, but the girl ducked away quickly, shaking her head.  

 

Ino took a long drag from the cigarette, knocking some of the ash down to her chest, and fanned her face as she looked out at the empty village streets. “I was working downstairs earlier, and I just started _sweating_. My skin feels like its…way too sensitive. Like I can’t stand to be touched but I _need_ to be touched. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

 

Sakura watched the smoke curl up from the glowing tip of the cigarette and away from the balcony. Frowning, she took a seat next to her and glanced to the empty wine glass. “Maybe you drank too much wine.” 

 

Ino shook her head, took another drag and blew it out slowly. “The wine helped…for a minute. It honestly feels like…” she swirled her hand in the air, searching for the words. “Like, I’m energized and anxious, or waiting for something to happen…” 

 

As she trailed off again, Sakura noticed the other cigarettes that had been stubbed out in an ashtray. Six butts were crumbled along the ashes. Had she been chain smoking the past hour? “Do you want me to take you to see Shizune?” 

 

Without a word, Ino shook her head and stared out at the street. “I don’t feel  _bad_ …just…” Her feet touched the floor suddenly and she sat forward, reaching for the wrought iron railing before them. “Is that…Genma?”  

 

Sakura blinked and turned toward the street, following Ino's gaze to the figure fifty yards away. He had his hands in his pockets, bandana tied around his forehead and that familiar senbon pinched between his teeth. “I think so,” she muttered, glancing nervously to her best friend who looked like she was ready to devour him.  

 

The muscles along Ino's throat constricted and a bead of sweat dripped down from her jaw. “What do you think of him?” The way she said it was like someone picking someone from a lineup. It confused Sakura and she turned back to the man making his way closer.  

 

His face turned to the flower shop and within a second or two, his steps slowed to a stop. He stared into the front windows of the shop and froze, as if he had been suddenly put under a trance. Sakura's brow furrowed across her forehead. “He's…nice. A good ninja and--" 

 

“ _No_ ,” Ino said through clenched teeth. “What do you think about him…for  _me_.” 

 

“Like to date him?” 

 

Without another word, Ino stood from the patio chair making the plastic legs scrape over the concrete beneath it. She gripped the railing and Sakura leapt up from her own chair, stumbling back in surprise. Ino balanced on the thin strip of metal on all fours, her blue eyes trained on the man still standing on the street.  

 

“What are you doing?” Sakura demanded, glancing between her crazed best friend and a frozen Genma. That is, until he lifted his gaze and caught sight of Ino. Even from this far away, Sakura could see something strange pass over his face.  

 

He twitched the senbon in his mouth, looking up at Ino through half-lidded eyes as he slowly lowered himself. His position was defensive, as if he knew she was about to attack, arms held out and waiting for the hit. 

 

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. “I-Ino, come inside. I’ll take you to the hospital.” 

 

Her plea went ignored and before Sakura could reach out to grab her by the arm, Ino leapt high into the air. She hit the dusty street with a soft grunt and was instantly racing forward. In a flash, Sakura grabbed the railing and watched the two run for one another.  _Oh my god_ , she thought with a look of terror across her face.  _They’re going to kill each other!_   

 

She followed Ino's actions and jumped down from the balcony. Her feet hit the dirt and she took off toward her best friend in the same second. The blonde ponytail flapped in the wind like a flag right in front of her and Sakura reached out, the tips of her fingers falling just a bit too short to grab onto it. She spotted Genma over Ino’s shoulder. He spit the senbon to the ground where it stabbed the dirt with such a force, it created a little crater.  

 

Ino's body hit Genma hard, but he had been ready, catching her easily around the waist as their limbs became entangled. The next few seconds passed by both in slow motion and in a blur for Sakura. Her heels dug into the dirt, bringing her to a stop a few yards from the grunting pair of bodies. At first, she thought Ino was trying to bite him, but Genma pulled her legs around his waist and spun them around. Sakura blinked in surprise.  

 

Genma's back hit the building next to them, his lips moving urgently over Ino’s. She pushed the bandana from his head, sinking her fingers into his hair as he groaned against her lips. Their bodies writhed against one another and soon, their hands were fumbling desperately for buttons and zippers.  

 

Sakura stared, her jaw dropping to her chest in shock. They weren’t trying to kill each other at all…They were trying to _fuck each other_!

* * *

 

AN- okay, just a little two chapter post for you. I'll post some more in a bit since I'm in the process of writing it :) This will be a short story, maybe ten chapters. I just wanted an excuse to make people have some kinky, awkward sex :D

 


	3. How Sakura Witnessed Her First Threesome...and Foursome

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 

By the time she made it back to their apartment, she needed a cigarette. There had only been two occasions in her entire life that Sakura could remember ever smoking. The first time was when her father had a mild heart attack that scared her half to death. She had smoked her first cigarette on the steps outside the hospital to calm her nerves but all it managed to do was leave a bad taste in her mouth.

 

The second time was the day after Sasuke left. She had been moping, drowning her sorrows in glass after glass of wine and had drunkenly stumbled upon a pack of cigarettes that Shikamaru had left in their apartment. It hadn’t helped too much, but it made her feel better somehow. She couldn’t explain it.

 

But that little shred of ‘this won’t solve my problems but god damnit, I want it’ was exactly what she was needing in this very moment. She hurried back through the front door of their apartment and didn’t stop until she was out on the balcony that she and Ino had just leapt from only ten minutes before. Half a pack of cigarettes lay between the ashtray and forgotten wine glass.

 

Sakura’s fingers trembled as she pulled one from the pack, brought it to her lips and looked around for a lighter. Out in the street, the faint sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin reached her ears and she spun on her heel. The paper from the cigarette stuck to her lip, dangling as she stared to the spot where Ino had tackled Genma.

 

They didn’t seem to care who saw them and Sakura had managed to shove them in between the buildings, behind a dumpster just for a bit of privacy. They didn’t look up from one another the entire time she was ushering them into the secluded space and once Genma’s dick was out of his pants, Sakura high tailed it back to their apartment to wait until they were finished.

 

She sat down on the patio chair Ino had occupied earlier and grabbed the plastic lighter from the floor. She quickly lit her cigarette, took a drag and blew it out. As she smoked, careful not to inhale too much, she tried to figure out just what the ever-loving fuck had just happened. By her second cigarette, she was no closer to figuring it out than she had been and now her throat was dry and scratchy. She took another drag and frowned to the street.

 

Had Ino just drank too much wine? Were she and Genma having some kind of weird sex that Sakura had unfortunately been pulled into it? Ino had never even mentioned Genma before today, not in this context anyway. Surely, if she were having sex with him, Sakura would be the first one to know.

 

Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes on the spot where Ino and Genma had collided, wondering how long this was going to take. Though she didn’t have too many notches in her belt, she was no virgin. But, three times with Sasuke and one fling with Kiba had never really taken… _this_ long.

 

They were nearing half an hour now, and still, Sakura could hear the familiar grunting and moaning. Occasionally, there would be a sharp slap of skin on skin and she could guess that it was the sound of someone being spanked. Only because immediately after, Ino would gasp in delight, the sound echoing through the near empty streets.

 

“Thank the gods everyone is in the quarantine,” Sakura mumbled to herself, stubbing her cigarette out among the ones Ino had discarded. For a moment, she stared at the cigarettes and wine until a frightening thought popped into her head.

 

What if this wasn’t some freaky sex game between the two of them?

 

What if she had been poisoned and this was a weird side effect?

 

Sakura looked down at the pack of cigarettes, her eyes going wide. She quickly smashed the pack, crumbling the sticks until they were nothing but shreds of paper and tobacco. As the sounds of Ino’s sexual conquest began to subside, Sakura made her way back into the apartment to search for any clue as to what brought this on.

 

She searched the medicine cabinet, the kitchen, Ino's bed room. Each time, she came up empty handed and with more questions than answers. It was in her roommate’s bedroom where Sakura heard the front door opening slowly, followed by a round of giggles. She quickly shut the drawer to Ino’s bedside table and hurried out into the hallway.

 

Both she and Genma looked as if they had been through a battle. Clothes were hanging off their body at weird angles, their hair sticking up in all different directions and their mouths were bright pink. As soon as the front door was shut, Ino jumped back into his arms and pressed sloppy kisses against his mouth.

 

Sakura blinked. “What the _hell_?”

 

“Oh,” Ino glanced over her shoulder as Genma continued the trail of kisses down her throat. “I’m sorry, did you want a turn with him?”

 

Again, Sakura could only blink. “What? No!”

 

With a shrug, the blonde turned back to the man who had made his way down from her neck to her chest. He gripped one of her breasts in his hands, sucking along the top of the mound of flesh. “Suit yourself,” was all Ino said before she giggled again.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to do it _right there_.”

 

“No better place in my opinion,” Genma murmured around Ino’s nipple.

 

Sakura shook her head and scoffed, trying to ignore the fact that she was witnessing her best friend having her nipple _sucked_ on right in front of her. Okay, now she wasn’t just confused; she was becoming angry. She marched up to the two of them, grabbed the back of Ino’s shirt and jerked her away from Genma.

 

“Hey!” The blonde cried, stumbling down the hallway behind Sakura. “Let go of me!”

 

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!” She shoved Ino into her bedroom and blew the hair out of her face in frustration.  “You just had sex with him _in the middle of the street_! What if someone saw you?”

 

Ino’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest, barely blocking her bare breast. As Sakura paced the length of floor in front of her bed, Genma poked his head around the door frame. His mouth curled up in a half smile. “So, are we doing this?”

 

“Get out!” Sakura slammed the door in his face, and though she was pretty sure she smacked him in the forehead with it, she didn’t really care in that moment. Spinning on her heel, she crossed back to Ino and knelt down in front of her. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing is going on!” Ino laughed, pointing a hand to the bedroom door. “Will you let him in already? I just want to get laid.”

 

“But—”

 

Behind her, the door opened once more and Genma slipped inside. This time, his shirt had been discarded and his pants were unbuttoned at the waist, exposing a pair of grey boxers. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. She stepped around him, grumbling a string of curse words as he dropped to his knees and crawled the length of the floor to the bed.

 

“At least use a condom!” Sakura shouted, pulling the door shut behind her with enough force to rattle the hinges.

 

From inside the bedroom, Ino shrieked in delight and the bed springs creaked. It seemed that they were picking up exactly where they had left off and Sakura was _not_ waiting around to hear more. She grabbed her shoes, not stopping to slip them on and hurried out the door.

 

By the time she made it back to the hospital, the afternoon sun had begun to slip below the horizon, casting hazy shadows around the village. Sakura was thankful for the bright, artificial lights of the hospital and she breathed a sigh as she climbed the stairs. After experiencing the weirdest afternoon of her entire life, she was ready for a little sanity.

 

Whatever Ino and Genma were up to, she didn’t want to ever experience it again.

 

Once their little game was over, she and her roommate were going to have a serious talk about boundaries and safe sex practices. Sakura sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair, pushing the front door to the hospital open with her shoulder. The front desk was empty, just as it had been for the past few weeks. Most of the staff had been sent to the quarantine for precaution, except for a few young and healthy individuals.

 

It was strange walking through the near empty halls but at the moment, she was thankful for the quiet. She paused at the break room, grabbing an energy drink to push her through the rest of the night. If she was going to be locked out of her apartment, she was going to at least get some work done.

 

Of course, that was the plan.

 

But things don’t always go according to plan.

 

Sakura reached the labs on the first floor where she had left Shizune only an hour or so ago and it was there that she found the woman once again. She was at the computer, legs crossed and foot bouncing anxiously as she stared at the screen. Beside the keyboard, a small cup filled with the same kinds of flowers outside the hospital sat.

 

“Hey,” Sakura sighed as she walked in. Her greeting fell on deaf ears and Shizune didn’t even glance away from the screen, too preoccupied in whatever she was looking at. The further Sakura moved into the room, the more confused she became. The computer screen wasn’t even on. “You okay?”

 

This time, she had raised her voice enough to pull Shizune from her daze and the woman blinked in surprise. “Oh! Sakura! You startled me.”

 

“Sorry, I thought you heard me come in. You seem distracted. Are you okay?”

 

“Me? I’m fine!” Shizune waved her off, stood to her feet and glanced around the room, as if she were seeing it for the first time. “I think I’m just tired. Is it hot in here to you?”

 

Sakura watched her fan at her neck with her hand, images of Ino doing the same flashing through her mind. She decided to ignore it, for her own sanity. “No, I’m quite comfortable. Did you have a chance to test the vaccine?”

 

“The what?”

 

Shizune’s gaze met hers and Sakura could only stare in confusion. The look in her eyes was glazed over, not connecting with anything. For a moment, the two of them stared at one another until it was as if a light went off in her head.

 

“Oh! Yes, of course! The Hokage is sending two volunteers over right now. If all goes well, we could send it to Suna by next week.”

 

Behind Sakura, at the door to the lab, a knock sounded and both women turned to see two shinobi waiting patiently. Kotetsu and Izumo glanced from one woman to the other. “We were told to report to Shizune for the vaccine testing.”

 

“Yes, of course!” Shizune ushered them inside and waved her hand toward the two stools at the table beside her desk. “Have a seat and I’ll get the injections ready.”

 

The pair passed between her and Sakura, finding their seats. They took a deep breath simultaneously and both glanced to the table where the computer sat. Sakura watched them stare toward the black screen, transfixed in the same way Shizune had been moments ago.

 

A slow, prickling feeling crept up the back of her neck and she glanced nervously to where her supervisor was preparing the medication. The two syringes were laid out on a sterile tray, with two alcohol swabs and two band-aids waiting beside them.

 

The fluorescent lights in the lab were no longer comforting to the medic and Sakura hugged her arms around her waist, feeling like the walls were slowly closing around her. Shizune pulled the rolling cart and tray across the room and positioned it to the right of the pair of ninjas sitting on the stools, still staring at the black computer screen.

 

Shizune took a breath and exhaled, her eyes closing. Her fingers trembled around the handle of the tray and the syringes rattled as they rolled to the side. Sakura managed to leap forward and grab the entire thing before it all tumbled out onto the floor. “Shizune! Are you alright?”

 

She set the tray back down on the rolling cart and turned to assess the woman. But by the time she was facing her again, Sakura’s jaw had dropped, and she felt exactly the same as she had standing on her balcony not too long ago.

 

Izumo was reaching for Shizune, his hands circling around her hips and dipping far too low to be just steadying her. They were under her skirt in seconds, lifting it up to her hips and Sakura stepped forward, smacking the back of his hand sharply. He glared up at her as Shizune looped an arm around his neck and slid into his lap.

 

Behind her, Kotetsu was starting to stand. He had shed his flak vest and was in the process of lifting his shirt, revealing his stomach muscles to the delight of Shizune who reached for him as if he had turned into a delectable buffet of food.

 

“No!” Sakura took him by the arms and steered him away from her supervisor, pushing him against the computer table. “What is going _on_?”

 

“Sakura,” Shizune purred, making the medic whirl around to face her. Izumo’s face was pressed between her breasts. Her shirt had come untied at the side and was now hanging open, her bra completely exposed. Sakura slapped her hand to her eyes, not wanting to see that much of the woman who had been a part of her life for over a decade.

 

For fuck’s sake! She was like a sister to Sakura!

 

After a quick giggle, Shizune spoke up once more. “This is all natural. I know you’re too young to understand a woman’s needs—”

 

“Oh, I understand your needs,” Kotetsu said with a smirk, brushing past Sakura so fast, he nearly shoved her into the computer desk. She put her hands out and narrowly missed knocking into the small cup of flowers trying to keep herself on her feet. From behind her, she could hear a wet sucking sound and her eyes shut tight with a grimace.

 

“When you get my age, Sakura— _oh, yes, just like that_ —you’ll understand.”

 

She didn’t stick around to hear the rest. Sakura felt her way to the wall, her hands sliding over the posters and bulletin board, knocking a few tacks from the cork on her way to the door. She threw it open and hurried out into the hallway, breathless and trying _so hard_ not to hear the slurps and moans from back inside the lab.

 

“What the _fuck_ ,” she whispered, weaving her hands through her hair. “What the fuck, what the fuck!” For several minutes, she paced the width of the hallway, wracking her brain for any possible idea. It was damn hard to think about anything logical when there was _so much moaning_ coming from inside the lab.

 

Suppressing the urge to gag, Sakura raced through the halls of the hospital, mind reeling from what she had just witnessed. Her thoughts were a whirlwind, zipping by too fast for her to even hold onto one for too long. The only thing she could focus on was how badly she had to get away from this craziness. It was too much of a coincidence. Shizune’s situation and Ino’s had to be connected.

 

They were far too similar, happening much too close together, to be anything _but_ connected. But if they were connected, then what the fuck was causing them to spontaneously start humping the nearest person to them?

 

Whatever was going on, Sakura just hoped it hadn’t spread too much. She had already experienced spontaneous humping _twice_ today. She didn’t think she could take much—

 

Her heels dug into the floor of the hallway and gave a squeak as she caught sight of the inside of the nurse’s break room. Only a few nurses had stayed behind after the order of the quarantine, all young and healthy and eager to volunteer. And the three of them were now completely naked, spread out on the break room table with a male patient kneeling in front of them.

 

He had his head dipped between the middle nurse’s legs, using his mouth to make her moan and writhe, while his hands were busy with the other two on either side of her. Sakura could only stare, wide eyed and mouth hanging open to her chest. She tilted her head to the side and watched him slip his fingers inside the other two women.

 

“’Lo Sakura,” A familiar voice greeted her to the left and she jumped halfway to the ceiling. She spun and held her hand out to keep Kakashi away from her. He stumbled back and put his palms out in surrender.

 

“You just stay away from me, got it?”

 

“Wha—Sakura, what’s the matter?” He quickly glanced to his left into the break room and back to her. Immediately, he snapped his attention back to the scene unfolding inside and he took a few steps back. He pointed at the foursome and turned to face Sakura, though his eyes hadn’t moved from the break room. “Are they—Should we—What is happening?”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes on him but kept her distance. He didn’t seem to be unphased to the bizarre things happening like the others she had already encountered. In fact, he seemed about as phased by it as Sakura. But that didn’t prove he wasn’t about to succumb to spontaneous humping like the others. Crossing her arms over her chest, she eyed him warily.

 

“You don’t want to join them?”

 

Kakashi’s eyes went wide and the tops of his cheeks that peeked over his mask turned bright pink. “Are you crazy? Sakura, what is going on? Why do you look like I’m about to attack you and why are they doing _that_ in the middle of the hospital?”

 

She sighed and made her way to the break room door. By now, the moans had become too much of an annoyance and she was sick of hearing people have sex. She shut the door behind her and eyed him once again. “I think we have something a bit bigger on our hands than the virus.”

* * *

 


	4. How Sakura Found Out Hinata Has A Fetish

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

Together, Sakura and Kakashi walked through the streets of the village, though this wasn’t a leisurely stroll. They walked with a purpose, the Hokage tower their destination. Sakura was giving Kakashi a run down of what she had been through that afternoon, pausing to let him gasp and question things at the appropriate times. It was only understandable.

Had he not seen it for himself, he probably would be looking at her like she was insane. Hell, he would have probably tried to have her committed! But there was no eye-opener quite like seeing a man in a hospital gown, going to town on three nurses on a break room table. Kakashi was a believer.

“What I’m trying to figure out, is what could be causing people to go crazy. I mean, there’s no way Shizune would have ever did something like that, much less in front of me, you know?” Sakura shook her head, keeping one eye trained on her surroundings. There weren’t many people in the village now, but that didn’t mean she wanted to stumble upon anymore of her friends in compromising positions.

“Do you think this could be sabotage?”

“I thought of that,” Sakura sighed. “But if this was meant to cripple Konoha…you’d think they’d find a more horrible way to do it.”

Kakashi shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, if everyone is going at it as hard as you’ve told me, they could exhaust themselves pretty quickly.”

“With sex?” Sakura looked up at him, her eyebrow arched.

“I mean, lots of fluids are lost—”

She held up her hands to stop him from going further with those kinds of details. The last thing she needed to think about was Ino and Genma losing _fluids_. Knowing they had probably already fucked in every room of the apartment was enough to make her shudder and she turned back to face their destination.

The Hokage Tower loomed overhead, illuminated by the full moon high above them. _Hmm_ , Sakura thought, bringing her hand to her chin. “I wonder if the moon has anything to do with this.”

“You mean like werewolves?” His tone was one of doubt and she threw her hands up.

“I’m just trying to think of _something_ it could be, you know? And why it hasn’t affected us yet.” She glanced warily at him and took a step away. “Has it?”

“Why, Sakura—” he fluttered his eyelashes. “Are you asking me if I want to be intimate with you?”

Well she definitely had her answer. With a roll of her eyes, she smacked the back of her hand across his chest and continued their trek to the tower. Just like the hospital, the halls of the Hokage Tower were deserted.

The lights were on, but it was as if everyone had up and vanished. It sent a chill down Sakura’s arms and she shared a look with Kakashi. “I didn’t expect it to be so eerie,” he muttered.

They stood at the threshold of the front doors, staring into the main lobby. “When was the last time you spoke to Naruto?” She asked in a whisper.

“This morning.”

“Did he seem alright to you?”

Correction on her previous thought. The last thing she needed to think about or see, was _Naruto_ going to town on some stranger.

“You mean, was he complaining about being torturously horny? No, that didn’t come up.”

“Is now really the time to be joking?”

“Sorry,” Kakashi cleared his throat and stepped inside the lobby.

“Maybe there isn’t anything to worry about,” She suggested, following him to the elevators at the back of the main room. He pushed the button and they waited while the machinery behind the doors whirred to life. “Maybe its just isolated to the three cases we saw.”

“Maybe…” He trailed off, leaning his head back to look up at the numbered lights above the elevator. The one above the ground floor number lit up and the doors opened. Sakura peeked inside, though she wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for.

The floor and walls were clean, no _fluids_ of any kind. Together, they stepped inside. Kakashi reached for the panel of buttons on the inside but hesitated, turning to look at her.

“I think we need to have a game plan just in case.”

“Just in case of what?” She couldn’t bring her voice to a volume above a whisper and hoped he didn’t think she was afraid. Though she definitely _was_ afraid. It may have been just sex, but she had no idea what else they were dealing with here. If this was some sort of weapon, she had to be on high alert and figure this out.

“Well,” Kakashi said, pushing a hand through his hair. “What if he had been affected? What if we walk up there and Naruto has got someone bent over his desk? What do we do?”

The elevator doors slid shut and they were suddenly alone, in a small space, and Sakura took a step back into the far left corner. “You mean like…he…didn’t ask for consent?”

“Fuck, I honestly didn’t think about that. What then?”

They were silent for a long minute, both too nervous to actually think of something like that happening but knowing they needed a plan of action. A thought sprang to Sakura’s mind and she tilted her head to the side. “You know, I don’t think it works on the unwilling.”

“Why do you say that?” His eyebrows lifted to his hairline.

“Well, when Ino and Genma came back to the apartment, he asked me if I wanted to join them. When I said no, he shrugged and went back to Ino. If I had wanted to, they would have let me, I’m almost sure.” Oh god, it was so weird saying these things out loud and to Kakashi of all people. Her face burned pink from her throat to her scalp, but she continued. “And in the lab, I had pushed Kotetsu off of Shizune and he was completely unphased. If he had been too…far gone,” she said for a lack of a better word. “Surely he would have tried to force me.”

Behind Kakashi’s mask, his jaw clenched. Sakura couldn’t help noticing but said nothing about it as he sighed and shook his head. “This keeps getting more and more weird. But you’ve had more experience with this, so I’ll take your word for it.”

He reached over and pressed the top floor button. Once again, the machinery above them hummed and they were lifted through the floors. The higher they got, the harder Sakura’s heart beat until she was sure she could hear the pulse in her ears. In fact, she could _feel_ the pulse at her feet.

Wait.

That wasn’t her heart beat.

She and Kakashi shared a nervous look and turned to watch the elevator doors slide open. Music, heavy and pounding, drowned out any kind of thought she could have. The hallway beyond the doors was dark but at the end, right where the door to the Hokage’s office sat, lights were flashing in alternating colors that swirled in time to the beat.

Sakura whimpered and swallowed tightly, glancing up at the man to her right. “I think we were too late.” To emphasize her words, a high-pitched squeal echoed from the office. They peeked out of the elevator and Kakashi sighed.

“We don’t have to go in there.”

“Kakashi, he’s our _Hokage_. It would be wrong to leave him up here. What if it’s not even him?”

He gave her a look and she shut her mouth, turning back to the strobe light of rainbow colors at the other end of the hallway. Slowly, they both stepped off the elevator and made their way down the hall. The squealing came again, followed quickly by laughter and the familiar slap of skin on skin.

“Oh, god,” Sakura groaned.

The door was in front of them and Kakashi looked back at her, their eyes meeting. His face matched every bit of apprehension she was feeling in that moment. With a nod, he slowly opened the door and they both peered around the wall.

Inside was something far worse than she could ever imagine.

Hinata sat at the Hokage’s desk, in his chair with her clothes off except for a rather lacy, black bra that left nothing to the imagination. She had Naruto’s hat sitting slightly askew on her head, with her hair in pigtails behind her ears. She stared up at the three identical figures dancing on the desk in front of her, clapping happily as they moved to the music.

Naruto and two of his clones gyrated and swung their hips around and around, his hip thrusts meeting the beat of the song. Thankfully, his back was to the two staring in horror at the door and they only had to witness his bare ass and not his front. Sakura covered her eyes and peeked out from between her middle two fingers, knowing that this would give her nightmares for the next several years but couldn’t bring herself to look away.

The middle Naruto dropped suddenly to his knees right in front of Hinata, leaning back on his palms as he thrust his hips up toward her face. She wiggled in delight, clawing her hands over his chest and down to his crotch. She quickly found what she was looking for and gripped his cock in her hands, leaning forward to flick her tongue over the head.

“Oh, my _fucking god_ ,” Sakura whispered.

She now understood what people meant when they said they couldn’t look away from something so horrible, even though they wanted to. This was that something, a train wreck, a horrible accident with body parts spread around the scene and gore dripping down the walls. No, she’d much rather see that. This was a nightmare come to life.

Naruto spun around and Sakura got a full frontal view of his naked body before she could slam her eyelids shut. He jumped back onto his feet and his cock bounced up and down in sync with the music. She had been so wrong before. _This_ was the nightmare.

A hand looped around her elbow and wrenched her away from the door, severing the horrific daze she had been suffering in. Kakashi hauled her down the hall, back to the elevator. He was breathing hard, but not in a ‘gotta fuck right now’ kind of way. It was a ‘holy shit, I can’t believe I just saw that’ kind of way. Exactly matching the way Sakura was breathing.

They hurried into the elevator and he pressed the ground floor button repeatedly. He raked his fingers through his hair and stared at the doors as they closed in front of them. “I did _not_ just see the Hokage naked and giving his wife a strip tease. Please, tell me I did not just see that.”

Sakura shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. “Unfortunately, that’s exactly what we just saw. I’ll never be able to look at them again.”

As soon as the elevator stopped on the ground floor, they burst from the doors and slammed into something solid. Sakura stumbled back with a gasp, her back hitting the wall as she blinked up at Gai’s face. He put his hands out to steady Kakashi as he glanced between them.

“Whoa, what’s the hurry, friend?”

“Gai! We have to leave. You don’t want to go up there,” Kakashi said, trying to steer his friend toward the front doors. “Come on.”

“Kakashi! We don’t know if he’s been affected.” Sakura reached up and pulled his hands away from Gai’s arms. She pulled Kakashi toward the circular front desk of the lobby and stared at Gai with caution.

He chuckled and wagged his finger at the two of them. “Is this some sort of new joke that the kids are doing? Because, I gotta admit,” he paused with a frown. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh, hey, guys!” A fourth voice called from the front doors of the lobby and the three of them whipped their heads to Anko making her way inside. She nodded her chin in greeting and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants. “Fancy seeing you lot here.”

Sakura glanced from each of the people surrounding her. She didn’t trust anyone in that moment. Maybe Kakashi. At least he had lived through this twice now with her. He knew what to expect, but she didn’t want to chance things by letting others join them. She had to stay lucid, in her right mind.

“What’s that noise?” Gai asked, glancing up to the ceiling. The music from the top floor was thumping the walls all the way down in the lobby and Sakura shook her head.

“You don’t want to know.”

Anko tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling with a simple shrug. “I think I do. I kind of like it. Is it hot in here to you guys?”

Sakura took a step back, reaching for Kakashi’s arm. “Oh no,” she muttered, pulling him away from the other two. “That’s how it starts. A rise in body temperature.”

He looked from Sakura to Anko, eyes wide with fear. Together, they backed away as Anko and Gai turned to one another, as if they were seeing the other for the first time. Their mouths twisted into devious, little grins. Her hands lifted to his vest, fingers delicately pulling the zipper down to his waist. He shrugged out of it, eyes half-lidded and full of desire. He grabbed Anko around the waist and crashed her into him, his hand snaking its way beneath her shirt to grab at her breast.

That was all Sakura had to see. She spun on her heel and dragged Kakashi behind him. He stared after them in horror, unable to look away until the doors slammed shut in his face, blocking the scene from his eyes. He stumbled down the stairs, righting himself at the bottom as he put his hands to his head.

He paced along the front of the stairs, mumbling things to himself that sounded like plans to run far away from Konoha, but Sakura ignored him. She tapped her chin and recalled how Ino, Shizune, and Anko had all complained about feeling hot.

Not to mention, none of them had acted on it until there was another willing partner. Ino had been wallowing in her misery, drinking wine and smoking, until she saw Genma on the streets. Sakura had been unwilling with her, and Shizune. It wasn’t until someone willing came into the picture.

“I don’t think it works unless there are at least two willing participants. I mean, obviously, I can’t prove that with Naruto.” She paused to shudder, wishing she could scrub that mental image out of her head forever. “But Ino, Shizune, Gai _and_ Anko had seemed normal around us until someone else came into the picture. I think we’re safe for now, but we need to get back to the lab.”

“What?” Kakashi whirled around to face her. “The lab is in the hospital! People will be fucking left and right in there—”

Sakura stomped back up to him and gripped the front of his vest in her hands, meeting his eyes with her own. He looked startled and a little worried by her close proximity, but she wasn’t feeling anything close to what everyone else seemed to be feeling. If anything, she was a little annoyed with him at the moment.

She definitely didn’t want to jump his bones.

“You’ve got to keep it together, Hatake! You’re the only other person in the village that has kept their sanity and I’m not about to—” She stared down at the lower half of his face, particularly at the mask covering it. If this… _whatever it was_ had been dispersed through the air, then his mask was the one thing keeping him safe.

But, what was preventing _her_ from catching it? She quickly released his vest and pointed her index finger toward his face. “Do you have any more masks? Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you do. We need to get back to the lab, but first, I need one of your masks.”

Kakashi frowned, creating a wrinkle between his eyebrows. “Why do you need one of my masks? Wouldn’t the hospital have some masks?”

“I can’t risk them being contaminated already. If you have one that’s been in a drawer or fresh from the laundry, I’d prefer that.” She whirled away from him and faced the village that stretched out in front of them. To the left was the hospital, straight would lead to Kakashi’s apartment complex, and to her right, just behind some bushes, she could hear some faint moaning.

 _Sex_ moaning to be exact.

Sakura rolled her eyes and set off down the street before them, glancing back to make sure Kakashi was following. He was, but his attention was pulled to the tall grass and shrubs that were now shaking from the force of whoever was humping vigorously behind it.

“Kakashi,” she called to him, arching her eyebrow as he whipped his head back toward her. “We kind of need to move fast.”

“Right. Of course.”

* * *

 

 


	5. How Sakura Discovered Kakashi Smells Like Sex

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

Sakura’s determination was beginning to falter the closer they got to Kakashi’s apartment building. So far, they hadn’t encountered anymore occurrences of spontaneous humping, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t. Despite the lack of people around the village, it seemed that those who did succumb to the SH really didn’t care where they were when they started it.

In the middle of the street, behind bushes, in the middle of the break rooms in the hospital. Sakura was worried what they might find inside the apartment building, especially after seeing what had happened to Naruto and Hinata.

As the building came into view, Sakura wrapped her arms around her waist and glanced over to the man walking beside her. Well, he was a few steps away. They had been keeping their distance ever since leaving the Hokage Tower, just in case. Taking a deep breath, Sakura cleared her throat and addressed Kakashi.

“I think it would be a good idea to talk about some things before we get in there.”

The look on his face was cautious and he lifted a hand to the back of his neck to scratch. “Talk about what, exactly?”

“Well,” she started, pausing beside a street lamp a few meters down from his apartment. “I think it’s important for us to openly tell one another when or _if_ we’re feeling any of the symptoms.”

“I’m not feeling any,” Kakashi quickly said, pressing his hand to his chest before arching an eyebrow at her. “Are you?”

“No, of course not!” They took a few more steps, an awkward silence settling between them. Sakura eyed the windows of the building ahead of them, hoping most of the inhabitants had moved onto the quarantine. She didn’t want to run the risk of coming in contact with anyone else before she got a mask.

“Well, that’s good. Do we know anymore symptoms aside from feeling, erm—” he paused to clear his throat. “Hot?”

“Aside from trying to have sex with the nearest willing body?” Sakura let out a nervous bark of a laugh and quickly swallowed the tail end of it. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to face him, thinking back to what Ino had described. “Ino described it as feeling anxious and energized. Shizune seemed a bit distracted before she…”

 _Before she let two much younger men fuck her in the middle of the lab_ , Sakura finished the thought in her mind, glancing nervously toward her former sensei. It seemed so strange that just earlier in the day, they had been laughing and joking with one another, shamelessly flirting and now they were too scared to even stand close to one another.

When this was all over, she wondered what the aftermath of all this would bring. She just hoped that the ones affected by everything were being safe, though she knew that was a bit too much to hope for. Genma and Ino definitely hadn’t been using a condom in the alley, and though the blonde’s bedside table had a box in them, Sakura doubted they were even thinking that far ahead.

“There’s going to be so many babies born after this,” she grumbled, turning to tilt her head back so she could stare up at Kakashi’s apartment. A few lights were on up above and she hoped that if anyone was inside, they stayed that way and didn’t feel the need to carry their SH outside.

“Do you want me to run up and get a mask really quick?” Kakashi’s voice at her side startled her and she jumped back a few inches. Recovering quickly, she shook her head.

“I don’t really want to be alone. We should probably stay close, just in case.”

“Right.”

It was several minutes before they moved toward the entrance of the apartment. He held the door open for her and she ducked inside, straining to listen for any moans or the tell-tale skin on skin slapping. To both of their relief, it was relatively quiet.

Sakura let out a breath and moved to the set of stairs to the right side of the door, Kakashi following behind while keeping a safe distance away. The first floor was clear and the television she had heard was definitely blaring from one of the apartments on this level. She paused at the turn at the top of the stairs and glanced back at the man behind her.

“How many tenants were left after moving to the quarantine?”

Kakashi put a hand on the railing and looked up into the stairwell as he thought. “Myself included, maybe four. Iruka’s apartment is on my floor and I know he stayed behind.”

They shared a look before both peering up through the stairs, pausing in their silence to listen for any indication that they weren’t alone in the building. Several seconds passed without a sound and Sakura let her shoulders relax, turning back to give Kakashi a nod. But as her foot lifted to the second floor landing, something very ominous hit their ears.

From behind one of the apartment doors, something thumped, followed quickly by a muffled giggle. It was safe to assume that Iruka _was_ home at the moment and he wasn’t alone. Sakura shuddered and peeked around the wall to the second floor. Thankfully no one had succumbed to spontaneous humping in the hallway and whatever was happening was occurring behind closed doors.

“Come on,” she said with a glance back to Kakashi. “We need to hurry.”

He rushed past her, fishing his front door keys out of one of the pockets on his flak jacket. They jingled loudly and from behind the door where all of the sounds were being made, Sakura heard someone gasp. Another thump that resembled a body hitting the door, nearly knocking it off the hinges, echoed through the hall and she jumped away from the door.

As she reached Kakashi twisting his keys in the lock, she glanced behind herself and frowned at the muffled giggling and voices.

“Oh, Iruka,” came a rather familiar, feminine voice. “You’re _so bad_!”

“Does that mean I need to be spanked?”

“Oh, god,” Sakura groaned as her stomach turned in disgust. “Please, hurry.”

The door swung open and both Kakashi and Sakura hurried inside, slamming the door shut behind them. He quickly twisted the dead bolt and sighed, though she was a bit apprehensive about being locked in his apartment with him. Taking a few cautious steps away from him, Sakura hoped he was still feeling nothing. She hoped that his mask would keep him safe and sane and do the same for her as well.

Kakashi dropped his keys off on a small shelf beside the door and flipped the light switch on the wall. A floor lamp lit up the living area and Sakura turned to take in her surroundings. She had never seen his apartment before. He had always been a rather private person and even under the current circumstances, it felt strange being somewhere so surrounded by Kakashi.

The walls were bare except for one picture frame hanging above the couch that showed a very young Kakashi, possibly around five years old looking quite surly next to who Sakura guessed was his father. He looked nearly identical to his father now, except there was more age in the older man’s photograph.

“I’ll go get you that mask.”

His voice broke through her thoughts and she blinked as he passed by her to disappear into the dark hallway stretching past a small kitchen area. Sakura leaned forward to watch him slip behind a door, possibly his bedroom and fanned herself in his absence. She could feel a small bead of sweat following the shape of her spine down to soak into the waist band of her leggings.

It had nothing to do with the symptoms. She had just gotten hot on the way over.

She snatched a fashion magazine from the small coffee table in front of Kakashi’s couch and fanned herself, closing her eyes at the cool air spreading over her face. After a minute of that, she felt she had properly lowered her temperature and didn’t need to use any chakra. She dropped the magazine back onto the coffee table and did a double take back toward it.

Why did Kakashi need a fashion magazine?

She took a quick peek under the cover and found an advertisement for some sort of perfume and had a glamorous looking lady sitting next to a pool of water. Of course, it _had_ been that at one point but for whatever reason, the woman’s head was cut out. Flipping through the rest of the pages, she found more like the perfume ad.

Men and women’s heads were cutout of the pages like Kakashi was some sort of creepy weirdo collecting them for some reason.

The door at the back of the apartment closed and Sakura stood up just in time to see him come around the corner. His eyes lingered on hers for a second before drifting down to the magazine. Sakura pursed her lips and tried to appear nonchalant, but she wasn’t fooling him.

“What were you—”

“Is that the mask?” She asked, pointing to the black strip of fabric hanging from his hands. He glanced down and seemed to remember the reason they had taken a trip to his apartment in the first place. She snatched it from his hand and pointed down the dark hall. “I’m guessing there’s a bathroom down here?”

“First door to the right.” He was clearly distracted by the fact that she had been snooping through his strange magazine of headless people.

As soon as she had the door shut behind her, Sakura clamped a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling. Whatever Kakashi was up to, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know. But, knowing him, it was more than likely something incredibly pervy. The mental image of him gluing cut out heads onto paper dolls to act out Icha Icha scenes was too good to ignore and she let herself laugh it out in the privacy of his bathroom.

Once it had subsided, she turned to the sink and the mirror above it. Her cheeks were rosy but nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing compared to how flushed Ino had looked earlier. Sakura pulled the mask down over her head and settled it across her nose before tucking it into the front of her shirt. As her eyes lifted back to her reflection, she inhaled, and her knees wobbled.

_Oh, fucking hell god damn!_

She hadn’t expected it to smell good at all, but definitely not _this good_. It was incredible and every breath she breathed through her nose was better than the last. She crossed her legs and clenched her thighs together, gripping the sink to keep herself from melting to the floor. Her body reacted before she could stop it and heat radiated out from her lower belly, spreading in every direction.

_Oh…Oh, no._

She had to stop!

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at her face in the mirror, not letting herself breath through her nose. She couldn’t lose her head over this. The entire village and maybe the world was depending on her keeping her wits about her. Not breathing through her nose was helping but as she took a step away from the sink, she could feel how damp her panties had become in the last few seconds.

She moved slowly out the door and back into the hallway, pulling her hair out from beneath the mask. By the time she reached the living area once more, she had calmed herself down. Her knees were still wobbling, and she was wetter than she should be, but she could do this. She _had_ to do this.

Kakashi stood from the couch and pointed down to the magazine. “Look, I know it looks strange that I cut the heads out, but it’s really not that strange. And I don’t really appreciate you snooping through my—”

His words died on his lips as he lifted his eyes to stare at her. He glanced across her face, from the mask covering her mouth and nose before meeting her eyes once more. Sakura shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, wishing he would stare at her like this, but more so wishing her body wouldn’t react to his staring.

Again, she felt a pulse of heat spread through her and she let out a nervous laugh as she tugged at the fabric hugging her throat. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kakashi said quickly, shaking his head and glancing away from her. “I’ve just never seen someone wearing one of my masks. It’s weird.”

“Oh.”

“But a good weird.”

“Oh.”

The room was quickly filling with a strange tension that pressed down around them. It was stifling behind the mask and she wondered how he wore this day in and day out. Did he have a permanent tan line across his nose? Were his lips pale and soft from never being exposed to the elements? What would they feel like against her own?

“We should probably get going.”

She blinked out of the momentary daze and forced herself to nod. He was right but leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. Hell, _moving_ from the spot in his living room was the last thing she wanted to do. It would only remind her about the monsoon in her panties that she was struggling to forget about. And every time he looked at her and his gaze would drift down to the line of her lips behind his mask it would make it ten times worse.

“Right.”

They shared a look, one that had her knees weakening, but thankfully, Kakashi crossed to the front door and turned the dead bolt. He grabbed his keys and poked his head out, lingering long enough to make sure the coast was clear before opening the door all the way. He and Sakura stepped out into the hallway and he turned to lock his apartment up behind them.

Sakura put the width of the hallway between them and hoped he would stay to the other side. She didn’t need to be distracted by him. But as she turned back to face forward so they could make their way back downstairs, the sight of Iruka’s front door wide open made her eyes go wide.

“Shit,” she hissed, reaching for Kakashi’s arm. “His door is open.”

He followed her gaze and froze, his keys clenched tight in his hands. “I don’t hear anyone. Maybe they left and didn’t bother to close it.”

She hoped he was right.

They crept forward cautiously, both keeping their eye on the inside of the apartment slowly coming into view. It was dark in Iruka’s home but the light from the hallway spilled inside. It looked identical to Kakashi’s except much more decorated. Sakura took a step closer and froze, her eyes falling to a foot that was hovering in the air, attached to a leg still hidden by the door.

Kakashi sighed and glanced to her nervously. “Let’s move fast.”

It was a good idea. The last thing they needed to do was linger when this shit was going on, but Sakura couldn’t make herself move as fast as Kakashi. He was at the stairs by the time she made it in front of Iruka’s door.

She peered inside, head tilting to the side to take in the view.

The foot belonged to someone rather familiar. Seeing Tenten on the floor of Iruka’s apartment, on her back with her legs in the air was surprising but for some reason, Sakura wasn’t fazed. She followed the length of Tenten’s leg to where Iruka’s face was position between her thighs. His tongue slid up the length of her slit, pausing long enough to circle her clit before dipping back down.

He seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Tenten and Sakura’s lips parted. Her breath was hot against the inside of the mask and she could feel sweat bead up along her back once more.

Tenten arched off the floor, one hand squeezing her breast while she reached to grip a handful of Iruka’s hair with the other. Her mouth was open in a breathless cry, legs quivering as he brought her closer to orgasm.

Sakura’s own breath hitched in her throat and she put a hand to her neck, dragging nails lightly over the flesh covered in fabric that smelled like Kakashi.

 _Wait_ …

_Kakashi!_

She whirled toward the stairs and put a hand to her mouth. He was gone. Her heart pounded against her chest as she rushed to the stairs, taking them two at a time to reach the ground floor. She scanned the first floor hallway and then the lobby at the bottom of the stairs. He was no where to be seen.

“Kakashi!”

She waited, listening for his response. When none came, she threw open the front doors and stood on the front steps of the apartment building. Relief washed over her at the sight of him standing on the street, back turned to her with his head turned back the way they had come.

“Kakashi! I was calling you—”

He put a finger to his lips to shush her and nodded his chin up the street. Confused, she turned to see for herself and her eyes widened. The night was lit from dozens of torches burning exactly where the Hokage Tower stood. Even this far away, the sound of music reached them, and Sakura let her jaw fall open.

“Are they having a _party_?”

“Not a party,” he mumbled, taking her by the hand. He pulled her back the opposite direction and she stumbled along behind him. “They’re having an orgy.”

* * *

 

 

AN- Uh oh....a shinobi orgy can't be good news...unless you're some kind of pervert who would LOVE to see all of our favorite ninja in compromising positions, which I am :) So sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter!


End file.
